dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Ovan (R:2)
Ovan (オーヴァン, Ōvan) is a powerful Steam Gunner and the former leader of the Twilight Brigade. He is also the Epitaph User titled "The Rebirth," being able to summon Avatar Corbenik. Online Appearance Ovan is dressed mostly in blue tones, with traces of leather scattered throughout his outfit coupled with a long, flowing blue scarf. He wears a pair of orange sunglasses and used to have his left arm encased in a huge metal cylinder equipped with a lock to hide something. His hair is short and is blue like his clothes. According to an interview, Ovan's character was designed to be the exact opposite of Haseo. Ovan is a mysterious, tanned adult, while Haseo is a pale, teenage-looking youth. Ovan's white and blue color scheme runs perfectly contrary to Haseo's black and red. The true color of his eyes are are a light blue as in the game, and seen only once and for only a brief time. Personality Ovan is a very mysterious person. Generally quiet, when he does speak, everybody listens. He is capable of commanding the attention of everybody around him with little effort. He seems to know quite a bit about events in The World R:2, though his quiet nature makes it unclear exactly how much knowledge he actually has. He frequently disappears from the game for long stretches of time; while he says it's related to his job in the real world, whether that is true or not is up for debate. As a Steam Gunner of an extremely high level, he has progressed beyond having to worry about trivial matters such as leveling or PKers, leaving him plenty of time to work on his long term goals, whatever they may be. One thing to note, though he never seems to lie, he has the habit of not giving a straight answer, leaving others to make their own judgments. Offline Basic Info Ovan's player is named Masato Indou, who once worked as a Network Administration Bureau investigator. He has met with Shino, and seems to keep in contact with her outside of the game. He also has a younger sister named Aina. During the events of .hack//Redemption, in findings by the Network Administration Bureau, Ovan was suspected of creating the AIDA virus in order to shut down the internet, this being only half-true. Immediately afterword, an international warrant was issued from Interpol for his arrest. Near the end of the G.U. Games, the charges were dropped after an anonymous CC Corp employee revealed that his company was blaming Ovan for its own wrongdoings. Throngs of The World R:2 players were seen protesting CC Corp in support of the iconic treasure hunter. History .hack//Roots In Roots, Ovan is the Guildmaster of the Twilight Brigade, a Guild searching for the legendary Key of the Twilight. Ovan rescues Haseo after he is PKed. His interest in Haseo soon draws the attention of Naobi, the Guildmaster of TaN, who wonders why a powerful character like Ovan would be interested in a newbie. Naobi sends several of his guild members to investigate Haseo, and try to sway him into TaN. A war starts between the two Guilds, as both TaN and the Twilight Brigade fight over Haseo, possession of several Virus Cores, and the location of the Key of the Twilight. Eventually, after a discovery by Haseo, the Twilight Brigade finds what they believe is the hiding place of the Key of the Twilight. In actuality, the entire thing was a trap by Naobi, who managed to capture Ovan so that he could explore his character data, which he said was much larger than a normal PC's should be. Ovan, who had expected something like this, had been gathering information about TaN's illegal activities. After his disappearance, his second in command, Shino, used the evidence to get TaN disbanded by the system admins. Despite the destruction of their Guild, Naobi and his assistant Ender disposed themselves of their PC bodies, and revealed their true forms, that of the System Administrators Yata and Pi. With Ovan under their control, they began a complete scan of Ovan's character data, eventually investigating the seal on his left arm. Despite Ovan's protests they succeeded in breaking the seal, which exploded in a flash of light. Somehow this allowed Ovan to escape from their control, allowing him to return to the normal portions of The World R:2. Ovan returned to find his guild disbanded. Only two former members, Haseo and Tabby, remained as players, and more unfortunately his close friend Shino was revealed to have been attacked by Tri-Edge and turned into a Lost One. Spurning contact with his former allies, Ovan began to wander the system, encountering the powerful player Taihaku in his travels. As he wandered, Ovan was trailed by Azure Kite, who eventually attacked him at Briona Gwydion the Dragonbein Range. Using his left arm, which apparently contained an AIDA, Ovan was able to fight evenly against the powerful Azure Kite, forcing him to retreat. Though Kite had been driven off, Ovan realized that he hadn't been defeated permanently. After Haseo had grown into the powerful PKKer known as "The Terror of Death," Ovan called Haseo to Arche Koeln Waterfall, telling him that Tri-Edge would soon appear in Hulle Granz Cathedral, and that defeating him might bring Shino back. Being told Ovan would meet up with him there, Haseo traveled to the Cathedral as directed, where he encountered Azure Kite. While Haseo fought Kite, Ovan called Phyllo to the Falls, where he revealed the truth about Tri-Edge and that Ovan was the one responsible for Shino's coma. Though Phyllo was shocked by the revelation, he promised to take Ovan's secret to the grave. Looking at the falls, Ovan quietly begged Haseo to get stronger, strong enough to kill him and restore order to The World. .hack//GnU Ovan has a small cameo with Haseo when several members of Moon Tree spy on a meeting between them at the Arche Koeln Waterfall. .hack//GU+ thumb|180px|Ovan in G.U.+ After a long drought of contact, Ovan sends an e-mail to Haseo, telling him to return to Hulle Granz Cathedral and that he'd find what he was looking for. There, he meets with Haseo, informing him of Shino's state in the real world. Ovan leaves shortly before the appearance of Azure Kite. He reappears to watch Haseo's fight with Endrance in the arena. .hack//G.U. Games The GU Games begin with Ovan telling Haseo that Tri-Edge was returning to The World, and apparently was to reappear in Hulle Granz Cathedral, "the scene of the crime". Ovan assured Haseo that he would meet up with him there, and Haseo immediately headed to the Cathedral. After getting defeated and Data Drained by Azure Kite, the last thing Haseo saw before losing consciousness was Ovan approaching him from the Cathedral doors. Ovan meets Haseo again after Haseo witnesses Endrance's Arena fight. He tells Haseo to get stronger, and that he will be waiting for him. Later, in an arena fight, Haseo, fighting a losing battle against Bordeaux and her cronies, felt his avatar arriving. He spots Ovan in the crowd, causing Haseo to activate Skeith for the first time in a devastating attack that temporarily placed Bordeaux's player in a coma. At the ceremony celebrating Haseo becoming Demon Palace Emperor, Ovan told Atoli about Shino, manipulating her into thinking that Haseo was using her just because she resembled Shino, and instructed her to investigate the Sign at Morrigu Barrow Wall to prove herself to Haseo by finding Tri-Edge. Ovan taught Sakaki about the AIDA, and their ability to control human minds and amplify emotions, as well as their effects in the real world. He also provided Sakaki with items containing AIDA to infect players. When Haseo, Pi, and Atoli finally confront Sakaki, the Azure Knights mobilize to, apparently, help defeat him, but they are thwarted by Ovan, who blocks the way, unlocking his arm. thumb|300px|left|Ovan as the true [[Tri-Edge]] Once Sakaki was defeated, Ovan arrived on the scene, giving Haseo Azure Kite's severed arm as a gift. Haseo asked Ovan if he had fought Tri-Edge, to which Ovan responds that that isn't entirely accurate. Breaking the seal on his arm, Ovan revealed a demonic-looking arm hidden under the casket on his body. Using the appendage attached to the arm's shoulder, Ovan proceeded to kill Atoli and Pi with a single hit each. He draws his bayonet while the AIDA infested arm draws its upper appendage and a black axe, and created a second Sign at Briona Gwydion, revealing that he is Tri-Edge. He tells Haseo to meet him at Inverted City Megin Fi, before logging out. Once Haseo ascends to Megin Fi, he fights Ovan for a while before Ovan summons Corbenik. Haseo summons Skeith, and the two Epitaphs fight before Ovan is defeated, talking about how "this wasn't the death I wanted" and that "perhaps it was too soon after all." Later on, Haseo is seen meeting with Atoli at the Cathedral, when Atoli suddenly becomes shocked at something behind Haseo. Haseo turns to find Ovan standing right behind him, and Ovan tells him to "become strong enough to destroy me!" Near the end of the G.U. Games, Ovan uses his Avatar's "Rebirth" ability, causing the entire internet to reset, in an attempt to purify the network of all AIDA. He then falls into the Sea of Data, and his real world self falls into a coma, though his consciousness continued to aid Haseo in the final fight against Cubia. After releasing his "Rebirth" ability the real life Ovan becomes a wanted criminal with the authorities claiming that his attempts to shut down the internet were terrorist acts. After completing the newly re-opened Forest of Pain event, Ovan briefly appears to Haseo. .hack//G.U. Returner Ovan sends an email to multiple characters to come to Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. In the ending, he is seen in a field and reunites with Aina. .hack//G.U. Novels Haseo met Ovan when he sent him a message to meet him at Arche Koeln Waterfall and told Haseo that Tri-Edge will come back to Hulle Granz Cathedral. When all players in The World unable to log out, Haseo encountered Ovan again who then revealed about Yata's plan and himself being a hacker. After Haseo managed to rescue Atoli from AIDA and the players able to log out, Kuhn left G.U. as he can no longer trust Yata and formed alliance with Ovan who knew many mysteries behind The World and assisted him with information about the Avatar and AIDA when Sakaki infected Atoli and made the Moon Tree became AIDA server. Afterwards, Ovan encountered Yata in Serphent of Lore and taunted him about his one-sided affection towards Aura and PKed him afterwards, made Yata into a Lost One. He encountered Haseo again in Hulle Granz Cathedral, finally revealed himself as Tri-Edge and the one who Pked Shino and Yata and the one who gave Sakaki information about AIDA as he continuously said to Haseo to become stronger enough to defeat him. .hack//G.U. Trilogy In Trilogy, Ovan appears watching over Haseo at most of the time while Haseo is gaining power and awakening Skeith. At a scene in the movie, Ovan confronts Atoli telling her that if she wants to make friends with Haseo she should go look for Tri-Edge in a room that has AIDA where she rushes making Haseo go look for her when Yata, Pi and Kuhn inform him that she went missing in there. Ovan fights with Haseo a fierce battle at the end of the movie. .hack//Link :See Ovan (LINK) Gallery image:Ovanpat.jpg|Ovan's Avatar pattern image:ConceptOvan.jpg|Concept artwork of Ovan infected with AIDA Image:Inaovan.jpg|Ovan and Aina image:Super-tri-edge.jpg|Mutated Tri-Edge form of Ovan in G.U.+ Trivia *The Bayonet Ovan uses in battles is called Demon Slice (a mistranslation of "Twilight") and is a level 78 bayonet equipped with darkness attack and critical +10%, however this is not his Lost Weapon, the ''Coming Reincarnation ''. *Ovan is referred to as the "Guide to an Uprising" in the electronic diary of Jun Bansyoya. Interim Report 11 on the Terminal Disc is almost entirely devoted to him. *Ovan is 6'8" (205 cm) tall. *A poll on CyberConnect2's website shows Ovan as the seventh most popular character in .hack//G.U. *Ovan is the only Epitaph User who doesn't join Haseo's party in the .hack//G.U. games. *The weapon Ovan held in his AIDA-infected arm looks very similar to a Spin Drake. *The concept art for Ovan depicts him using Dual Swords rather than a Bayonet. *In G.U. Novel, Masato Indou visits Shino everyday while she's in coma in the real live and always bring White daisies for her, since it's her favorite flower. Es:Ovan Category:Steam Gunners Category:Roots Characters Category:CELL Characters Category:GU Games Characters Category:G.U. Novel Characters Category:G.U.＋ Characters Category:GnU Characters